


Etre parent

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Awkward Flirting, Bi-Curiosity, Daryl is father to Tara's child after drunken night of "we'll never find anyone sex", Dating, Developing Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay!Daryl, M/M, POV Daryl Dixon, POV First Person, Second Date, Single Parents, Third "date" back in principal's office, Widower!Rick, chorus recital
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Rick et Daryl se rencontrent dans le bureau de la directrice après que Carl, le fils de Rick, et Mika, la fille de Daryl, se soient battus dans la cour de l’école.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 8





	Etre parent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [Parenting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586912) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

"Mais Papa ! C’est pas ma faute. J’ai juste fait ce que t’as dit !"

Je soupirai et secouai la tête de déception. Mika était habituellement une gentille gamine et c’était la première fois que j’avais été appelé pour rencontrer la directrice. Je voulais dire, pour elle. J’y avais été pour moi-même des tonnes de fois à l’époque. Mon Dieu, j’espérai que ce n’était pas le début d’une habitude.

"Je ne t’ai jamais dit de dire à un autre enfant que tu allais ‘l’accrocher à un fil à linge par les testicules’," dis-je fermement.

"Mais tu m’as dit de me défendre, Papa," dit-elle sincèrement, battant ses longs cils auxquels j’avais toujours dû mal à dire non. Elle était assise là sur la chaise, battant des jambes dans son jean sale avec les genoux abîmés, sa queue de cheval bougeant avec le mouvement.

"Et en quoi ça c’était te défendre ?" demandai-je en grignotant mon ongle. Je détestais attendre hors du bureau de la directrice, même en tant qu’adulte. Merde, j’avais pas été là depuis que j’avais allumé des pétards dans les toilettes en 98.

"Bah, Carl Grimes a dit que j’étais juste une fille et que du coup je pouvais pas jouer aux voitures dans la terre à la récrée. Et c’est sexiste, Papa."

Je secouai la tête. Tara et Denise avaient insisté pour l’élever sans stéréotyper ses jouets. "Est-ce que tes mères t’ont appris ce mot ?"

"Tout le monde connaît ce mot. Et ça veut dire que je peux faire ce que je veux et si un garçon me dit que je peux pas jouer aux voitures alors je dois me défendre."

"Viens par là, tes cheveux ressemblent à un nid de rat," dis-je en attrapant un peigne de ma poche arrière. Elle bougea des mains pendant que j’enlevai sa queue de cheval et essayai de la remettre au centre pour qu’elle ne ressemble pas autant au diablotin qu’elle était. Je ne voulais pas qu’elle grandisse comme moi, comme si elle sortait juste des bois, à s’énerver au moindre petit truc, mais merde, elle avait pris après moi pour toutes les choses que je ne souhaitai pas pour elle. Je ne voulais pas qu’elle soit si malpolie ou têtue, mais la voilà, une petite de huit ans qui avait déjà décidée qu’elle voulait être garagiste comme son papa et si ça ne marchait pas, Présidente des États-Unis pour pouvoir diriger tout le monde.

"Tu vas t’excuser auprès de cet enfant quand on va rentrer là dedans, tu le sais ça, n’est-ce pas ?"

"Est-ce que tu vas lui dire que les filles peuvent jouer avec les voitures ?" demanda-t-elle comme si elle était une négociatrice professionnelle.

"Je suis sûr qu’on va en parler."

La porte du bureau s’ouvrit et un autre père infortuné et un gamin de l’âge de Mika en sortirent. "C’est Carl ?" chuchotai-je.

Mika hocha la tête et, avant que je ne puisse lui dire d’être gentille, elle cria, "Tu vas avoir tellement de problèmes pour être sexiste, Carl Grimes !"

"Mika," grognai-je, "Tais-toi et n’aggraves pas les choses."

"Tu es celle qui a dit de vilains mots !" rétorqua Carl. Je hochai la tête au père du gamin et il me salua en retour et sourit. Le gars était magnifique. Si Tara et Denise avaient été là, elles m’auraient activement encouragé à tenter mon coup avec une conversation et voir où ça menait. Il était définitivement mon type. Pourquoi est-ce que je pouvais pas trouver des mecs comme ça dans les bars gays?

"Daryl," dis-je en tendant la main pour serrer la sienne.

"Rick Grimes," répondit-il. "Pardon pour le dérangement. Je ne lui apprends pas à ce comporter comme ça. Il a dû voir ça à la télé."

"Pareil," dis-je. "Ça a dû être… les lesbiennes."

"Vous deux pouvez vous asseoir là," dit la directrice aux Grimes en montrant les sièges vacants. "Laissez-moi parler avec les Dixon puis nous parlerons tous ensemble."

Je reconnu cette putain de voix immédiatement. Mme Monroe.

"Putain, vous êtes toujours là ?" demandai-je en fermant la porte derrière nous.

Elle croisa les bras et s’appuya contre son bureau. "Je voie que rien n’a changé, M. Dixon. Et je suppose que c’est évident d’où Mademoiselle Mika tient son langage."

Putain, je pense qu’elle portait la même chemise et jupe que de mon temps. Elle me connaissait bien, ça c’était sûr. Et même si j’étais pas un fan à l’époque, avec le recule, je savais qu’elle voulait bien faire.

"Carl était sexiste," dit Mika.

Mme Monroe hocha la tête. "J’ai entendu." Elle jeta un coup d’œil vers moi puis vers Mika. "Ta maman ne pouvait pas venir aujourd’hui ?"

Je me penchai sur mes avant-bras, essayant de m’installer confortablement dans la petite chaise pour enfant dans laquelle j’étais assis. "Sa maman l’a une semaine sur deux. C’est ma semaine."

"Oh, je n’avais pas réalisé que ses parents étaient divorcés," me dit-elle, me regardant comme un égal. Comme si elle comprenait la difficulté de la vie comme moi.

"Ils ont pas divorcé, Mme Monroe. Papa a eu des relations sexuelles avec ma maman et puis ma maman a décidé qu’elle n’aimait plus les hommes alors elle est mariée avec Maman D maintenant, mon autre maman."

Je laissai mon front tomber dans mes mains et secouai la tête. "Écoutez, elle est désolée pour son mauvais langage. Elle sait qu’elle avait tord, pas vrai Mika ?" demandai-je, lui montrant mon visage sérieux, ce qui franchement n’était pas très différent de mon visage habituel.

Elle regarda mon air sérieux et hocha la tête. "Oui, je suis désolée, mais Carl doit me laisser jouer avec les voitures, pas vrai, Mme Monroe ?"

"Elle a raison," dis-je à la directrice avec un haussement d’épaules.

Quand elle alla à la porte pour rappeler les Grimes, je me penchai vers Mika. "Perds cette attitude pour tes excuses, gamine."

Je hochai à nouveau la tête à l’aîné des Grimes. Je vais pas mentir, il était sympa à regarder, de beaux cheveux bouclés, une barbe poivre et sel et les yeux les plus bleus que j’avais jamais vu. J’étais sûr de n’avoir aucune chance qu’il soit gay, encore moins intéressé, mais c’était certainement pas une bonne façon de faire bonne impression avec mon enfant menaçant les couilles de son enfant.

On était assis tous les quatre sur les chaises devant le bureau de Mme Monroe comme si on allait tous avoir une colle.

"Bien, je pense que ce dont nous avons besoin ici est une meilleure communication. D’abord, Mika, Tu as dit de mauvaises choses à Carl. Voudrais-tu t’excuser ?"

"Est-ce qu’il va-"

"Mika !" dis-je de ma voix de père embêté, ce qui était en réalité très proche de ma voix normal.

"D’accord. Carl, je suis désolée de t’avoir dit que j’allais te pendre par tes-"

"Mika, moins c’est mieux," dis-je en serrant les dents. Pour lui apprendre comment s’excuser, je regardai vers Carl," Et je suis désolé, Carl, de ne pas lui avoir appris mieux que ça."

"C’est pas votre faute, M, Dixon," dit poliment le gamin.

Je regardai vers son père. "Merde, le vôtre est poli. Désolé que la mienne le soit pas."

Avant que Mika ne puisse commencer à aboyer son agenda féministe à nouveau, Mme Monroe prit la parole.

"Et Carl, est-ce que tu comprends que ne pas pouvoir jouer aux voitures dans la terre à blesser les sentiments de Mika ?"

"Ouaiis," chouina-t-il. "Parce qu’elle est pas comme les autres filles et s’en fiche d’être sale." Il regarda vers ma fille qui était toujours assise avec ses bras croiser et une grimace la où son visage devrait être. "Mika, mon papa m’a dit que j’avais eu tord de penser que les voitures étaient juste pour les garçons. Je suis désolé. Tu peux jouer avec nous tant que t’es pas méchante."

Je tournai ma tête vers Mika. "T’as été méchante en plus de ça ?" demandai-je, exaspéré envers l’enfant démoniaque que moi et Tara avions pondu. Je supposai que ce n’était pas une surprise ceci dit, vu qu’on était pas des anges non plus.

Elle secoua juste la tête et battit des cils.

"Daryl, c’est ça ?" dit Rick.

"Ouais."

"C’est bon. Ils avaient tous les deux tord et je pense qu’ils ont compris ça. Peut-être qu’ils seront amis maintenant."

"Ouais, peut-être."

"Très bien. Je pense que c’est tout. Vous pouvez y aller," annonça Mme Monroe. "Daryl, j’espère ne pas voir votre petit pétard ici plus que je ne vous ai vous."

Merde. Elle se souvenait des pétards.

Les enfants retournèrent en cours, et je me retrouvai à marcher vers le parking avec M. Parfait.

"Pourquoi c’est toujours le père qui se retrouve à gérer cette merde," demandai-je en riant. C’était une tentative de drague. Draguer avec précaution parce qu’une école primaire n’était pas l’endroit pour assumer qu’il était gay.

"Et bien, ma femme, Lori, est morte il y a quelques années, donc c’est toujours le père qui gère cette merde."

"Merde, mec. Je suis désolé. Ça… ça craint." Je veux dire, qu’est-ce que j’étais censé dire d’autres ? _Maintenant qu’il n’y a plus de femme dans le tableau, as-tu considéré les bites?_

Il sourit à ma tentative de sympathie. "C’était il y a longtemps. Carl n’avait que trois ans. Et toi ? Ta femme te force à gérer ce genre de truc ?"

Je rigolai. "Putain, non. J’ai pas de femme. Jamais eut. J’ai accidentellement eu Mika avec ma meilleure amie Tara. On se partage la garde. Alors quand c’est ma semaine, c’est mon boulot. Quand c’est la sienne. Une d’entre elles le fait."

"Oh, elle est mariée alors ?"

"Ouais. Son nom est Denise. J’ai peur que ce soit là que Mika trouve tout son militantisme féministe."

Rick rigola et c’était comme créer un lien. Quand il s’arrêta à sa voiture et que je me dirigeai vers ma moto, je le saluai, "La semaine prochaine il y a la chorale. Peut-être que je t’y verrais."

"Ouais, je serai là," répondit Rick.

Aussitôt qu’il fut dans sa voiture je grimaçai. Merde. Je n’avais aucunement l’intention d’aller à la chorale. J’avais été à la dernière chorale et ces gamins chantaient comme des casseroles et tous les autres ustensiles. Personne n’était assez courageux pour leur dire ‘hey, c’est pas votre fort… passons à la gym ou l’art au lieu de la musique’. En plus, la semaine prochaine était celle de Tarnise (Je leur avais donné un ship name dans ma tête). C’était pas comme si on s’entendait mal. On pouvait tous aller aux mêmes événements, mais ça devenait juste compliqué quand les autres parents curieux essayaient de comprendre notre dynamique familiale. C’était les oignons de personnes, mais je suppose que je pouvais pas en vouloir à ces parents curieux d’essayer de trouver quelque chose à faire pendant les hurlements de vingt gamins.

La semaine suivante j’étais seul à la maison. Je devais l’admettre, je détestais les semaines sans Mika. Elles étaient solitaires et silencieuses. Je passais habituellement la semaine à essayer de me convaincre de sortir dans un bar gay et je finissais par ne pas y aller parce que je me rappelais que le genre de mec par lequel je serais intéressé ne traîne pas dans les bars gays. En plus, personne ne semble jamais intéressé par moins de toute façon. Je suis pas typique. J’y connais que dalle à _Glee_ ou en mode ou Cher. C’était le début de la saison de football américain de toute façon, et j’avais toujours pas rencontré quelqu’un qui aimait le football américain dans un bar gay… donc j’étais resté assis devant SportsCenter à manger des repas réchauffés.

Jeudi c’était la chorale, celle que j’avais prévu de manquer depuis des semaines. Ce n’était pas que je n’encourageais pas ma petite fille, mais parfois je laissais Tarnise gérer les événements comme ça, d’autant plus quand c’était leur semaine, et elles me laissaient gérer ses matchs de T-ball. Je veux dire, franchement, je croyais que les lesbiennes étaient censées aimer le sport, alors je ne sais pas pourquoi elles allaient presque jamais au match. Je suppose qu’on avait tous besoin d’une pause de temps en temps.

Je me tenais dans ma chambre devant mon armoire et je me demandais ce qui irait bien pour quelqu’un qui essayait de n’impressionner personne, et en même temps les impressionner. Pas que je pensais avoir une chance que Rick soit gay, mais ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal d’être bien habillé de toute façon. Je finis avec une chemise en flanelle et un jean, parce qu’avouons le, je n’avais que des chemises en flanelle et des jeans. Je pris la moto vers l’école et avant même que je ne sois à l’intérieur, Tarnise me vit.

"Daryl ? Je pensais que tu ne venais pas pour celle-là," dit Tara.

"S’il y va, est-ce qu’on peut rentrer ?" demanda Denise.

Je rigolai à cela et Tara mit ses mains sur ses hanches, nous fixant tous les deux l’air irritée.

"Écoutez, personne n’aime ça. On n’est pas la pour s’amuser. On est là pour que notre fille sache qu’on l’aime," geint Tara.

Je regardai vers Denise. "Pourquoi est-ce qu’on peut pas juste lui _dire_ qu’on l’aime ?"

Denise me high-five et Tara essaya de ne pas sourire. "Attends un peu… sérieusement, pourquoi t’es là ?" demanda Tara en tournant sa tête pour regarder autour de nous. "Tu vas rencontrer quelqu’un ici ? Est-ce que t’as rencontré quelqu’un ? C’est un date ?"

Je roulai des yeux. "Tara, putain. Pourquoi est-ce que j’amènerai un date à ce truc si le but ultime était d’avoir un deuxième rendez-vous ?" Mais on avait été meilleurs amis depuis aussi longtemps que je pouvais me souvenir alors bien sûr elle comprit tout de même.

"Tu viens pour mater quelqu’un !" dit-elle.

"Qui c’est ?" demandèrent-elles en même temps.

"Personne. Rien. Il n’y a… juste partez. C’est pas parce que je suis venu alors que c’est pas ma semaine que je dois m’asseoir avec vous."

"Il veut pas s’asseoir avec nous, Tara. Tu sais que ça veut dire qu’il y a quelqu’un ici qu’il ne veut pas qu’on rencontre," dit Denise.

"Et tu portes une chemise en flanelle pour ça, Daryl ?" demanda Tara, exaspérée.

"Il aurait fait une super lesbienne," chuchota Denise.

"Barrez-vous," grognai-je. "Et n’essayer pas de regarder vers moi et n’approchez personne d’assis près de moi pour causer une scène. J’avais rien de mieux à faire donc… donc je suis là."

"Tu sais que les Falcons jouent ce soir, pas vrai ?" demanda Denise.

Je le savais. Dieu merci pour les DVRs. Je ne répondis pas jusqu’à ce qu’elles comprennent et entrent dans le bâtiment sans moi.

Après que d’autres parents qui n’avaient pas l’air très excités soient rentrés, je le fis finalement. J’essayai juste d’avoir l’air naturel, à regarder autour des sièges. Je connaissais quelques parents alors je pouvais prétendre être en train de chercher des visages familiers. Je ne pouvais pas y croire quand mes yeux se posèrent sur Rick. Il me faisait un signe de la main vers un siège vide qu’il semblait avoir réservé pour moi.

Je me forçai à ne pas sourire comme un idiot. Les Dixon ne souriaient pas trop, mais pour une raison quelconque celui-ci fut difficile à arrêter.

"Hey, salut. T’es prêt pour le spectacle du siècle ?" demanda Rick quand je m’assis.

"Ouais, je manquerais ça pour rien au monde. Je suis surtout là pour voir Mika bien se comporter et écouter le prof de chorale pour voir ce que c’est que d’avoir du contrôle sur elle."

Rick rigola. Je suis marrant, je veux dire, je peux l’être. Je suis le étonnamment marrant auquel tu t’attends pas parce que je suis un péquenaud qui fait la gueule.

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi ces trucs tombent toujours les mêmes soirs où les Falcons jouent," dit Rick. "C’est comme s’ils prenaient leur emploi du temps et mettaient les événements de l’école pendant chaque match."

Je hochai la tête. "Je l’enregistre à la maison."

Il regarda la foule comme s’il était sur le point de me dire son plus noir secret. Il se pencha et ma mâchoire tomba. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ?

"Je l’ai en train de jouer sur mon téléphone. Tu veux un des écouteurs ?" Il en mit un dans son oreille et me tendit l’autre.

"Putain, mec. Génial." Je le pris en le poussai dans mon oreille. "C’est quoi le score ?"

"7-0, Saints."

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la salle se tut et que les enfants furent amenés sur la scène. Quand Mika entra je la vis scanner l’audience et elle salua ses mamans qui étaient, Dieu merci, loin de moi. Puis ses yeux passèrent sur moi et s’illuminèrent. Elle ne s’attendait pas à me voir.

"Coucou, Papa !" cria-t-elle sans y penser. Toute la foule rigola. De mon côté, j’étais trop occupé à me demander comment deux femmes pouvaient être si nulles pour faire une queue de cheval. C’était tout ce qui m’empêcha de marcher sur la scène et la fixer.

"Elle est gentille," dit Rick, "quand elle n’essaye pas d’éviscérer les parties de mon fils."

Je rigolai un peu trop fort. Le rire gêné et essayant de trop faire à un premier rendez-vous, mais il rigola avec moi. Du coin de l’œil, je pouvais voir Tarnise en train de tordre leur cou pour nous regarder.

Le spectacle commença et le chant était… attendu. Rick et moi partageâmes quelques grimaces quand quelques fausses notes arrivèrent. Et on se high-fivaient doucement quand les Falcons marquèrent finalement. Rick était si beau que je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi il n’avait pas toutes les femmes tombant sur lui après le décès de sa femme. Ses yeux, sa forme, ses lèvres, la conversation facile et ce sourire. Peut-être que toutes les femmes attendaient encore le temps de deuil approprié avant de se pavaner devant lui. Combien de temps s’était, je me demandai.

Quand la dernière chanson fut finie et que les enfants eurent salué, on se leva avec le reste de l’audience pour applaudir.

"Bon, ça devrait être fini jusqu’à celle de Noël," dit Rick quand on commença à faire notre chemin hors de la rangée.

"Ouais, c’est dommage," dis-je, essayant désespérément de penser à une façon de… bah, merde. Je ne savais même pas ce que j’essayais de faire.

Les enfants étaient dans la foule maintenant, cherchant pour leurs parents et grand-parents. Mika vint me voir en premier. "Papa ! Je pensais pas que tu viendrais pendant la semaine de maman !"

"Tu m’as manqué, chérie. T’étais bien là haut. Je te vois samedi, ok ?" Je lui fis un gros câlin et elle se dirigea vers Tarnise.

Rick se tenait toujours là à attendre pour Carl et il me regarda.

"Hey, j’habite pas très loin. Tu veux venir et finir de regarder le match ? Ça me prendra que quelques minutes pour mettre Carl au lit."

Il se peut que je l’ai fixé avec ma bouche grande ouverte pour un peu trop longtemps avant de finalement dire "Ouais, bien sûr."

Carl sortit finalement et Rick dit à son enfant le même mensonge que j’avais dit au mien. Le gamin me regarda.

"Bonjour, M. Dixon. Mika et moi avons joué ensemble. Elle vous l’a dit ?"

"Et bien, elle est avec sa maman cette semaine donc non, mais je suis content de l’entendre."

"M. Dixon va venir à la maison pour regarder le match avec moi après que je t’ai mis au lit, ok ?"

"Cool," dit le gamin, puis il regarda vers moi et chuchota suffisamment fort pour être entendu par tout le monde dans un rayon de vingt-cinq mètres. "C’est bien, parce que mon papa est tout seul."

Rick posa sa main sur le cou de Carl. "Merci pour l’information, Carl," dit-il alors qu’on se dirigeait vers la porte.

"C’est la mienne," dis-je quand on arriva à ma moto.

"Cool, mec. J’ai toujours voulu essayer de monter une moto un jour. Je suis dans la Subaru bleue. T’as qu’à me suivre."

Après avoir garé ma moto et l’avoir suivi dans sa maison, je regardai autour de moi tandis qu’il couchait Carl. Belle maison. Pas trop de touche féminine au niveau de la décoration. Une basse était accrochée au mur du salon et je ne pu m’empêcher de glousser. Alors que je me tenais là, j’essayai de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer exactement. Je veux dire… on venait juste de se rencontrer et il m’avait invité pour regarder un match ? Peut-être que c’était quelque chose de normal que les mecs straight faisaient. Bien que je détestais le faire, je sorti mon téléphone et envoyai un sms en attendant dans le salon.

_Hey, Tara, ce mec m’a invité chez lui pour regarder la fin du match. C’est juste un truc que les mecs straight font ? Ou est-ce que tu penses qu’il y a un peu de chance qu’il soit gay?_

Mon téléphone sonna deux secondes plus tard.

"C’était le mec à côté de toi ? Il était mignon ! Il est pas mignon ? Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux à rire ?"

"Chut… ferme ta gueule," chuchotai-je. "Je suis dans son salon et j’attends qu’il couche son fils."

"Et bien, de mon point de vue, il avait l’air de te draguer."

"Vraiment ? Tu crois ?"

"Oui. Définitivement. Son sourire quand il a regardé vers toi c’était 100 % de la drague."

"Mais il est veuf, il était marié avec une femme. Comment est-ce qu’il-"

"Oh Daryl. Ça veut rien dire. On a baisé et Dieu sait que j’aime pas les bites et toi les seins."

"Ouais, t’as raison," dis-je en entendant des pas dans l’escalier. "Merde, j’dois y aller."

Je raccrochai quand Tara hurla "Appelle-moi après !" dans le téléphone.

"Oh, merde. J’aurais dû allumer la télé," dit Rick en entrant dans la pièce. Le match était rendu à la mi-temps donc j’avais quarante minutes de football américain pour trouver si j’avais une chance.

"C’est bon, mec," dis-je. "Il se couche facilement avec toi ou t’as le droit au ‘j’ai besoin d’un verre d’eau’ et ‘j’ai oublié de me brosser les dents’ ?"

Rick rigola et hocha la tête. "Un verre d’eau. En parlant de ça j’avais prévu de me prendre une bière pour la seconde mi-temps. T’en veux une ?"

Je lui dis que ça serait cool et je pu regarder son cul quand il partit dans la cuisine. Joli cul. Très joli cul.

On parla de football américain en regardant le match, partageant nos opinions sur les transferts et les matchs et nos chances au Super Bowl cette année.

A la pub, il prit une longue gorgée de sa bière et me regarda avec ses yeux bleus océan.

"Alors, la mère de Mika est ta meilleure amie et une lesbienne maintenant mariée. C’est une histoire intéressant."

"Pff. La même vieille histoire. Le garçon rencontre la fille. La fille dit au garçon qu’elle est lesbienne. Le garçon dit à la fille qu’il est gay. Le garçon et la fille finissent par coucher ensemble bourrés parce qu’ils se lamentaient qu’ils ne trouveraient jamais Le Bon."

"Oh," dit Rick.

Ce n’était un ‘oh’ qui voulait dire _‘Ew, t’es gay,’_ ou _‘Je te laisse rester pour la fin du match mais après tu ne me verras plus jamais’_.

"Pardon. Je ne m’out pas comme ça d’habitude. J’espère que ça ne te rend pas inconfortable."

"Non. Pas du tout." Il prit une autre gorgée, ses yeux de nouveau sur le match. "Ça ferait de moi un hypocrite."

Je fis tourner ça dans ma tête. Ça sonnait comme si… comme si peut-être.

"On est un peu isolé, juste moi et Carl. La plupart de mes amis sont mariés et font leurs propres trucs. Pas la place pour un veuf, je suppose. Je pense que ça les gêne."

Je décidai que je m’en battais les couilles de qui gagnait ce match et je tournai toute mon attention vers Rick.

"Attends une minute… fait de toi un hypocrite ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?"

Rick sourit. "Tu sais, la même vieille histoire. Le garçon rencontre la fille. Le garçon rencontre le garçon. Le garçon ne peut pas avoir la fille et le garçon. Le garçon aime la fille donc il se marie avec elle. Et maintenant qu’il est seul, peut-être que le garçon peut rencontrer le garçon à nouveau."

Je pris une gorgée de bière et essayai de s’empêcher de sortir mon téléphone de ma poche pour envoyer un SMS à Tara. Il était bi ! Elle allait pas le croire.

"Alors, euuuh… ça fait un moment depuis que j’ai pris la peine d’essayer de sortir pour trouver quelqu’un mais euh… tu flirtes avec moi ?" demandai-je. Je n’étais pas toujours clair sur les subtilités des trucs comme ça.

"Oui."

Juste oui. Et moi qui espérais qu’il continuerait de parler un peu pour que je puisse absorber.

"Euh," répondis-je en mordillant l’ongle de mon pouce, "Donc si je te demande de sortir avec moi… genre pour une date… qu’est-ce que tu dirais ?"

Je ne pouvais pas juste lui _demander_ directement. Je n’étais pas doué avec le fait d’être rejeté alors je devais tourner autour du pot un petit peu.

"Est-ce que tu me demandes ?" demanda Rick d’une façon qui _devait_ être séduisante.

"Est-ce que tu vas dire oui ?" répondis-je, mes yeux plissés et suspicieux.

"Yep," dit Rick en prenant une autre gorgée de bière. Quelque chose se passa à la télé qui devait être bien pour l’équipe à domicile basé sur le bruit de la foule, mais aucun d’entre nous ne se tourna pour le voir. "Juste pour info, Carl va dormir chez son cousin vendredi."

"Tu veux sortir dîner avec moi vendredi ?" demandai-je. Mon Dieu, j’étais nul pour les premiers pas et toute cette merde. Je suis beaucoup plus doué pendant une relation.

"J’adorerais."

On termina de regarder le match, la conservation strictement footballistique. Et quand le match se termina, les Falcons avec la victoire, Rick me guida jusqu’à la sortie.

"Alors, vendredi ?" demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

"Ouais, je viendrai te prendre ici à 19h ?"

"Je serais là."

Aussitôt que je me trouvai au coin de la rue je m’arrêtai et sortis mon téléphone.

 _J’ai une date !_ J’écrivis et envoyai à Tara.

\---

"Non, pas celui-là. Il est trop épais," dit Tara. "Prends celui plus léger. Pas de ceinture."

"Pourquoi pas de ceinture ?" demandai-je.

Elle me regarda comme si j’étais un idiot. "Pour que si des choses commencent à se produire, elle ne gênera pas."

"Mon Dieu, Tara. Je vais pas le baiser au premier rendez-vous," dis-je comme si j’avais cette classe, mais vraiment, j’avais trop de fois baiser au premier rendez-vous dans ma jeunesse et ça n’avait jamais marché. Il était temps d’essayer quelques chose de nouveau.

"Celle-ci," dit Denise en tenant une chemise sans manches bleue.

"Oh oui !" cria Tara. "Ces jeans et cette chemise m’ont presque tournée hétéro."

Je roulai des yeux et m’habillai. Quand elles partirent avec Mika, j’étais plus nerveux que je n’aurais dû l’être. Quand j’avais demandé à Mika de j’avais l’air, elle avait juste dit "Un garçon," et je n’étais toujours pas sûr de comment le prendre.

Heureusement c’était une belle nuit car j’avais espéré pouvoir prendre Rick avec ma moto.

Il ouvrit la porte immédiatement quand je frappai et je ne pouvais m’empêcher de sourire à son évidente tentative d’être beau pour notre rendez-vous. Ses boucles habituellement sauvages étaient brossées et aplaties, sa barbe était rasée, et il portait une chemise noire sexy et un jean foncé.

"T’as l’air beau," dis-je.

"Toi aussi," sourit-il.

"Alors, je pensais qu’on pourrait aller à la taverne pas très loin. La nourriture est bonne et on peut manger dehors près du lac – tu sais regarder les étoiles."

Rick ferma la porte derrière lui et marcha avec moi vers la moto. "Je pensais pas que tu étais un romantique, mais j’aime ça."

"Alors tu vas adoré," dis-je, " parce que je suis romantique comme pas possible." Quand on arriva à moto je regardai vers lui. "Alors, t’as dis que t’en avais jamais monté une ?"

"Jamais," répondit Rick.

Je lui tandis mon casque en plus. "Montes juste à l’arrière, penches-toi dans les virages avec moi, et accroches-toi fort."

Je pris la route panoramique parce que je n’avais pas été touché depuis des années et la sensation des bras de Rick autour de moi était trop bonne. Et puis, j’avais peut-être exagéré mes capacités romantiques et j’avais besoin de temps pour penser à des conneries qualitatives à dire pendant le dîner. Ça n’avait pas d’importance au final puisque lorsque l’on arriva sur la parking je n’avais pensé à rien.

Je tins la porte pour lui quand on entra alors je supposai que ça devait compter pour quelque chose. On prit une table dehors et commanda nos boissons. Il prit une sorte d’IPA de luxe et je pris une Budweiser. Je savais que c’était stupide mais quelque chose d’aussi simple me faisait déjà me sentir comme si je n’étais pas assez.

"C’était tellement cool de prendre la moto," dit Rick avec un énorme sourire. "J’me sentais presque comme un enfant."

"J’me sens comme un enfant une semaine sur deux quand ma maison est couverte de jouets que Mika à oublier de ranger comme je lui avais demandé," dis-je.

"Je connais," dit Rick, s’installant dans sa chaise et ayant l’air vraiment confortable et intéressé. "C’est quoi le délire avec les enfants et ranger leurs trucs ? Ça devrait prendre cinq minutes mais je dois en passer vingt à demander à Carl de le faire avant qu’il ne commence."

Après ce commencement, la conversation fut facile. On parla de nos enfants, nos vies, les Falcons d’Atlanta, le prix des costumes de Halloween, le sens de la vie. Il me fit goûter son IPA. Il y avait quelque chose avec le fait que nos lèvres aient été sur le même verre qui semblait si intime. On se rapprocha en parlant pendant la soirée. J’arrêtai de boire après deux verre parce que je devais ramener Rick en un seul morceau. Mais Rick en avait eu quatre et cela sembla le détendre.

"Sérieusement," ajouta Rick, "ça m’a même traversé la tête de dire à Carl de ne pas laisser ta fille jouer avec lui une fois de plus juste pour avoir la chance de peut-être avoir à aller tous les deux dans le bureau de la directrice."

Je rigolai à cela. "Et bien, je peux admettre, du coup, que je n’avais absolument pas prévu d’aller à la chorale. C’était pas ma semaine et il y avait du foot… mais on en a parlé quand on est parti de l’école et je voulais… et bien, je ne pensais pas que tu étais gay ou bi. Mais je voulais te regarder un peu plus, écouter ta voix. T’as une belle voix," dis-je, la mienne se baissant à la dernière phrase.

"Tu as un beau absolument tout," dit Rick, donnant mon ventre une vague d’excitation comme quand j’étais ado et que quelqu’un que j’aimais me prêtait attention.

Quand je ramenai Rick chez lui il était presque minuit et Tara m’avait envoyé seize SMS. Elle avait toujours voulu que je trouve l’amour. Merde, parfait quand un date ne fonctionnait pas je m’en voulais pour l’avoir déçue, _elle_.

Je restai sur ma moto quand Rick descendit, puis éteins le moteur. Je ne voulais pas l’accompagner jusqu’à sa porte parce que je ne voulais pas être tenté et que cela se termine en une fois et terminé. Je voulais plus. Et j’avais toujours voulu trouver quelqu’un qui voulait plus, aussi.

"Je peux avoir ton numéro ?" demanda Rick. "Peut-être que je pourrais t’inviter la prochaine fois."

"J’aime l’idée d’une prochaine fois," dis-je attrapant son téléphone pour entrer mon numéro.

Quand je lui rendis, je dis, "Envoies-moi un texto plus tard pour que j’ai ton numéro, aussi."

"J’le ferais," dit-il, mais il ne se tourna toujours pas pour rentrer chez lui. On avait déjà une façon de se connecter par un regard et comprendre l’autre. Juste le temps du dîner. Notre connexion avait été instantanée et je savais ce qu’il voulait. Il voulait m’embrasser, je pouvais le dire, mais il était nerveux. Alors je me penchais vers lui, posai ma main sur le côté de son visage, et l’embrassai, un doux, gentil, simple baiser, restant juste assez longtemps pour être sûr qu’il sache que je le voulais très fortement avant de partir, espérant avoir l’air cool sur ma moto en partant.

Quand j’arrivai à la maison, j’échangeai des messages avec Tara pour lui donner tous les détails. Je n’étais même pas à la maison depuis une demi-heure quand je reçu un message d’un numéro inconnu.

_C’est Rick. Merci pour la meilleure nuit que j’ai eu depuis des années. Es-tu dispo vendredi prochain?_

OUI ! L’insaisissable second rendez-vous ! Qui aurait su qu’après toutes ces années me retrouver dans le bureau de la directrice m’aurait donné quelque chose comme ça ? Une chance avec quelqu’un avait qui je me connectais, qui voulais les mêmes choses que moi et qui avait l’air incroyable dans un jean moulant.

\---

Ce vendredi j’avais Mika, mais j’avais prévu pour que Tarnise la récupèrent avant 19h, pour être prêt quand Rick arrivera. J’avais fais les cent pas dans la maison la plupart de la journée, un peu nerveux. La seule chose plus angoissante que le premier rendez-vous était le deuxième. C’était vraiment celui qui passait ou cassait. Je pensais qu’on avait une bonne alchimie mais je ne voulait pas laisser mes espoirs s’emballer. J’étais déjà tombé pour lui juste dans le bureau de la directrice, la chorale et un seul rendez-vous. Il semblait me comprendre mieux que la plupart des gens.

"Papa ?"

"Ouais ?"

"Tu sais quand j’arrête pas de courir dans la maison et que tu me dis que je vais faire un trou dans la moquette ?"

"Ouais ?"

"Tu est en train de faire un trou dans la moquette."

Je grognai et m’effondrai dans le canapé alors qu’elle continua de jouer avec ses Lego.

"Je suis juste super nerveux."

"T’as pas besoin d’être nerveux, Papa. Tu es très beau."

Je gloussai. "Merci, bébé. J’avais besoin du boost de confiance."

"Aussi, si le papa de Carl est méchant avec toi, je vais frapper Carl dans les noix."

Je me redressai et regardai vers elle. "Bien que ce soit très gentil de ta part de te battre pour mon honneur… tu connais les règles. Si je te l’ai dit une fois, je te l’ai dis un million – on ne frappe pas les gens dans les noix. Point final."

"J’étais joué gentiment avec Carl. Est-ce que je te l’avais dit ?"

"J’ai entendu. Il l’a mentionné à la chorale. Je suis content de savoir ça. Je préférerais ne pas être à nouveau appelé dans le bureau de la directrice."

Mika clipsa des Lego et croisa les bras. "Admets-le, Papa. Je suis seulement en CP. Il y aura probablement beaucoup d’autre bureau de la directrice dans le futur."

"Super d’avoir des attentes aussi basses," marmonnai-je en m’affaissant à nouveau dans le canapé.

"Je suis une femme, Papa. Je dire ce que je pense."

Je roulai des yeux. "T’as six ans. Et tu dois ranger ces Lego avant que Tarnise n’arrivent."

Elle gloussa comme elle le faisait à chaque fois que je disais Tarnise. Elle continua de construire ce qui semblait être une prison avec ses Lego. Apparemment un My Little Pony avait commis un crime et un Transformer était en train de le mettre en taule.

Soudainement mon téléphone sonna avec un message. Je le sortis et mes lèvres tombèrent en une moue pathétique dont je n’étais pas fier.

_Hey, c’est Rick. Le baby-sitter a annulé. Je suis désolé_

J’attendis pour le reste du message, essayant de deviner comment est-ce qu’il allait se terminer. ‘Je ne suis pas encore prêt à être en couple après tout.’ ‘C’est pas toi, c’est moi.’ ‘Je pense que tu as besoin d’une coupe de cheveux.’ Quoi ? Quoi ?!

"Allez, connard," marmonnai-je dans ma barbe en attendant.

Finalement le reste arriva.

_Je pensais qu’on pourrait y aller tous les quatre si tu avais toujours Mika. J’avais prévu un pique-nique et de la pèche. T’en penses quoi ?_

Et bah, merde. C’était pas comme ça que j’imaginai que ça se terminerait. Un rendez-vous _avec_ les enfants était un signe solide et puissant d’un possible troisième rendez-vous et c’était là que j’étais le meilleur. Habituellement, je ne laisserais personne rencontrer Mika aussitôt, mais merde. Ils s’étaient déjà rencontrés.

"Hey Mika, tu veux aller pécher ce soi ?"

"Je croyais que t’avais un rendez-vous et que je devais retourner chez Tarnise ?" demanda-t-elle confuse.

"De un, tu ne les appelles pas Tarnise, c’est moi. Tu les appelles mamans. De deux, la baby-sitter de Rick a annulé et on allait pique-niquer et pécher. Il pensait qu’on pouvait amener toi et Carl."

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "Je _ne vais pas_ sortir avec Carl Grimes."

"Peut-être que je n’ai pas mentionné cela avant, mais tu as six ans. _Je_ sors avec quelqu’un. Tu vas jouer avec un camarade de classe comme le font les enfants normaux de six ans. Et tant qu’on est sur le sujet, tu n’as pas le droit de sortir avec quelqu’un avant tes vint-quatre ans."

"Papa, ressaisis-toi. Je viens. Tu sais que j’aime chasser des vers et éviscérer les poissons."

Je soupirai. Elle était vraiment sortie de moi. Jamais aucun doute. J’envoyai un texto à Tarnise et leur dis de ne pas venir, puis ignorai les quatre que je reçu en retour me demandant pourquoi et si mon rendez-vous avait été annulé. Puis je répondis à Rick.

_Ça me semble bien ! On sera prêt à 19h._

Est-ce que le point d’exclamation était de trop ? Est-ce que j’aurais dû dire que j’avais hâte de le revoir ou que son idée de pique-nique et de pèche était super romantique sur l’échelle des dates romantiques des Dixon ? Je serais bien plus à l’aise si j’arrivais à passer ce second rendez-vous.

Juste que je finis de mettre les cheveux de Mika en une queue de cheval, on frappa à la porte.

"Entrez," criai-je, et le voilà. Il avait l’air magnifique dans son jean bleu serré et sa chemise claire.

"Salut Mika," dit Carl.

"Salut. Juste pour info, j’attrape mes propres vers."

"Ew, pas moi," dit-il, "J’vais utiliser des leurres."

Ne soit pas stupide, Carl-"

"Mika !" crachai-je. "Tu n’appelles PAS les gens stupides."

Je regardai vers Rick et souris. "Content de te revoir. Je te promets qu’une fois qu’elle aura commencé à pécher, elle se comportera beaucoup mieux."

"Les enfants sont des enfants," dit Rick. "Content de te revoir aussi." Il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter de me sourire. Je supposai que c’était bon signe.

"J’ai toutes nos affaires dans la voiture. Quatre cannes, une boîte de pèche, des sandwichs et des boissons, donc vous n’avez besoin de rien amener."

Le trajet se passa avec Mika et Carl nous parlant d’un des enfants de la classe qui s’appelait Sam et qu’aucun des deux n’aimaient.

"C’est _tellement_ un gros bébé, Papa. T’y croirais pas," dit Mika.

"C’est vrai," ajouta Carl. "Je l’ai vu pleurer une fois parce que ses lacets étaient défaits et il croit toujours aux monstres !"

Mika rigola. "On devrait lui dire que la fée des dents est un cyclope géant qui parfois attrape les yeux au lieu des dents !"

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

"Mika, tu ne sais pas ce que c’est d’être dans les chaussures de quelqu’un d’autre. Qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit à propos d’être méchante ?"

Elle soupira dramatiquement. "De ne pas l’être."

"Peut-être que vous vous entendriez bien avec lui si vous essayiez de lui parler," ajouta Rick en garant la voiture dans l’herbe.

"Mais Papa ! T’as dit de pas parler pendant les cours," chouina Carl.

"Alors parlez-lui à la récrée," dit Rick en sortant de la voiture.

"On peut pas," dit Mika, "On est occupé à jouer aux voitures et il n’aime pas ça."

"Je pense qu’il a peur du monster truck. Parce que tu sais… les monstres," chuchota Carl trop fort pour qu’on le manque. Mika éclata de rire.

"Tu vois Daryl ? C’est aussi du boulot avec le mien."

"Peut-être qu’on peut les utiliser comme leurres," taquinai-je et Mika et Carl rigolèrent alors qu’on se dirigeait à travers les arbres vers une jetée calme au lac.

"C’était une bonne idée, au fait. Romantique et tout," dis-je doucement à Rick alors que les fortes voix des enfants résonnaient dans la soirée silencieuse. "J’veux dire, ça l’aurait été," ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

"Ça veut juste dire que je pourrais recommencer puisqu’on a les enfants cette fois. T’as pas idée du nombre de conneries romantiques que j’allais te dire," flirta-t-il.

Mon ventre fit des soubresauts comme une putain d’ado. "T’es vraiment doué pour flirter, Rick Grimes."

Une fois que tout le monde eu une canne dans le lac, je regardai vers Mika, "Au fait, je suis sérieux à propos d’être méchante avec cet enfant à l’école. Tu m’entends ?"

"Ouais," soupira-t-elle. "Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Que peut-être il est dû mauvais côté de la barrière comme tu l’étais ou qu’il a de mauvais parents comme tu avait et si Maman n’avait jamais été gentil et devenu amie avec toi alors je ne serais pas née."

Je regardai vers Rick. "Bien, c’était quelques infos sur moi. Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi pour qu’on essaie de sauver ce rendez-vous."

Et alors Rick et moi parlâmes de notre enfance et nos espoirs et nos rêves, Mika et Carl avaient une très sérieuse discussion sur quel Transformer était le plus cool. Et alors que je regardai nos deux enfant s’amuser, j’étais content d’avoir pu donner à ma fille une vie où elle avait des jouets et des amis, des trucs que je n’avais jamais eu. J’avais toujours voulu mieux pour elle, et moi et Tarnise y arrivions.

Au vu de comment se passait les secondes dates, même avec Mika disant quatre fois ‘merde’ et moi devant la gronder, c’était la meilleure que j’avais jamais eu.

Alors que les semaines passèrent, on a pu se voir un peu plus, moi et Rick. Par un peu plus, je voulais dire tous les vendredi des semaines suivantes. Et on s’envoyaient des messages tous les jours. On s’était beaucoup rapprochés et on était beaucoup plus sérieux.

Quelques jours avant les vacances de Thanksgiving, je travaillais sur une voiture quand mon téléphone sonna à cause d’un message. Je nettoyai mes mains sur mon torchon rouge graisseux et regarda le message, souriant quand je vis le nom de Rick.

_Tu vas être appelé dans quelques secondes. Je te vois à l’école._

Avant même que je ne puisse lever mes sourcils de confusion, mon téléphone sonna, numéro entrant – Alexandria Elementary.

"Ouais ?" répondis-je, essayant de comprendre comment Rick savait qu’il allait arriver.

"M. Dixon," dit une voix familière.

"Oh, bonjour, Mme Monroe. J’ai entendu que Mika et Carl s’entendaient bien dernièrement." Je croisai des doigts en parlant.

"Oh, oui. Ils s’entendent bien effectivement. J’ai besoin que vous veniez pour une rapide conversation."

"Oh, merde," dis-je, réalisant qu’elle et Carl avait dû avoir des ennuis ensemble. Je ne voulais pas que mon enfant ait une mauvaise influence sur celui de Rick. Les choses se passaient bien entre nous. On était en plein milieu d’une magnifique relation, et comme je l’ai mentionné, c’est là que je suis le meilleur. "Est-ce que ça a à faire avec un enfant appelé Sam ? Je vous jure c’est comme parler à un mur parfois..."

"Venez juste, Daryl. Mika et Carl sont déjà dans mon bureau."

Je me garai dans le parking en même temps que Rick et on s’embrassa rapidement avant que je ne commençai à le questionner. "Est-ce qu’ils t’ont dit ce qui c’est passé ? Est-ce que c’était Sam ?"

Rick haussa des épaules. "Je te jure, on essaie tellement avec ces enfant et… " marmonna Rick en tenant la porte ouverte pour moi. "Quel genre de punition tu utilises habituellement ?" demanda-t-il.

"Pas de télé pendant une semaine. Toi ?"

"Je te dis quoi, s’il a blessé ce gamin, je vais le pendre au fil à linge par les testicules," marmonna-t-il. Je rigolai et couvris ma bouche alors qu’on entrait dans l’école.

"Merde, c’est par où le bureau déjà ?" demanda Rick.

"Oh, t’inquiètes pas. Je connais le chemin," dis-je en marchant le trajet familier vers le bureau de Mme Monroe.

Quand on entre la réception, la secrétaire nous dit d’entrer. On se glissa comme si on était ceux qui avaient des ennuis et on s’assit sur les petites chaises à côté de nos enfants.

"Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ?" demanda-t-on à nos enfants respectifs en même temps.

"M. Grimes, M. Dixon. Ils n’ont pas d’ennuis pour avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Quelque chose est arrivé à l’école aujourd’hui et je veux être sûre que vous compreniez parce qu’ils pourraient avoir des questions ou des inquiétudes quand ils rentreront à la maison."

"Je suis pas inquiète," dit Mika. "La policière a promis qu’ils allaient bien s’occuper de lui."

"S’occuper de qui ?" demandai-je.

"Sam," intervint Carl.

"Et bien, s’ils n’ont rien fait de mal, je suis confus," dit Rick.

"Et bien, messieurs. Mika et Carl étaient en train de jouer dans le bac à sable aujourd’hui..."

"On jouait aux voitures," ajouta Mika, apparemment elle avait besoin de donner tous les détails inutiles de l’histoire.

"Et on a donné à Sam le monster truck, parce que nous étons gentils," dit Carl.

"Nous _étions_ gentils," dit Rick, corrigeant la grammaire de Carl.

"Merde mec, c’est à cause de moi," dis-je. "Toujours du mal avec le français." Puis je chuchotai, "C’est la faute du système scolaire."

"S’il vous plaît, puis-je," dit Mme Monroe avec sa voix élevée. "Mika remarqua des bleus sur les bras de Sam et les enfants commencèrent à lui poser des questions."

Je me sentais malade. Je me sentais comme si j’allais vomir tout ce que j’avais manger dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Je savais déjà ce que ces bleus voulaient dire. Je pouvais les comprendre si bien, que je sentais presque mes cicatrices picoter.

"Il n’était pas autorisé à en parler au début mais on lui a promis de faire un club secret et on lui a dit qu’aucun de nous ne dirait de secrets," dit Mika d’une voix étonnamment basse.

"Pour faire court," interrompit Mme Monroe. "Ils ont découvert que Sam avait été abusé à la maison par son père. Sa mère est décédée l’année dernière et M. Anderson, et bien, il a deux enfants à élever seul maintenant avec peu de patience et un mauvais tempérament." Elle fit un geste vers Mika et Carl. "Les enfants ont convaincu Sam de venir ici et de me parler s’ils restaient avec lui. La police a été appelée après que l’infirmière ait regarder Sam et il a été amené."

"Est-ce qu’il va revenir à l’école ?" demanda Carl.

"Papa, est-ce que t’y crois qu’un papa puisse être si méchant ? Pas étonnant que Sam était toujours un gros bébé !"

"Je ne sais pas, Carl," dit Mme Monroe. "Nous devons attendre et voir. Pourquoi ne sortez vous pas et attendez devant mon bureau et vos pères pourront vous ramener à la maison dans quelques minutes. Vous avez eu une longue journée. Merci à vous d’avoir fait attention à un de vos camarades."

"On est comme des super-héros," dit Mika à Carl en sortant du bureau.

Je laissai échapper une profonde respiration et regardai vers Rick qui souriait déjà. "Nos enfants étaient les gentils !" dis-je, soulagé.

"Ne vous excitez pas trop, M. Dixon. Mika a tout de même utilisé le mots ‘merde’ trois fois en expliquant ce que Sam lui avait dit." Elle se tourna vers Rick. "Et Carl n’arrêtait pas de dire à Sam qu’il allait _vous_ demander, et je cite, d’en mettre plein la gueule au père de Sam."

"Probablement vu ça à la télé," offris-je.

"Peu importe," continua Mme Monroe. "Les enfants sont impressionnables et je voulais être sûre que vous sachiez qu’ils avaient eu des grosses conversations d’adultes aujourd’hui. Le fait qu’ils savaient tous les deux que Sam avait besoin d’aide et étaient suffisamment confortables pour venir me voir, montre que malgré leur langage parfois coloré, ils sont très, très bien ici à Alexandria. Je sais que vous êtes tous les deux des pères célibataires également. Je voulais que vous sachiez que vous faisiez du bon travail."

"C’est vrai ?" demanda-t-on en même temps.

"Je veux dire, ouais, c’est vrai," dis-je alors que Rick et moi-même nous tournâmes vers l’autre et high-fivâmes.

"Vous pouvez les ramener à la maison un peu plus tôt aujourd’hui. Et vous allez sûrement vouloir les laisser raconter toute l’histoire ce soir. Ils ont fait une bonne chose aujourd’hui."

Alors qu’on se levait pour partir, Mme Monroe se leva également. "Oh, au fait, félicitations. J’ai entendu des enfants que vous alliez vous mariez. Je n’avais pas réalisé que vous étiez en couple."

On se regarda abasourdis. "Et on n’avait pas réalisé que l’on allait se marier alors merci pour l’information," dis-je avec un sourire gêné.

"Ramenons le garçon et la demoiselle d’honneur à la maison," dit Rick. Alors qu’on passait la porte il chuchota. "On va devoir accélérer nos rendez-vous si on se marie aussitôt. Tu veux venir à la maison pour dîner ce soir ?"

Je posai ma main sur l’épaule de Mika en partant. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [Le Traducteur](https://letraducteur.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
